Protect Her
by Summermylife21
Summary: "You have to get them out. You're their only chance." When Nikki shows up in the Glade as the first girl, knowing she must somehow get them out has to do that by the maze, but the note has other plans for her. Protect her. A Newt/OC story. Set before Thomas and Teresa but they may shown up later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Protect Her

The sound of metal clashing together was what woke me up.

"_You have to get them out, Nikki. You're the only chance they have. You'll remember more than they will. Remember me, Nicole. I'm your brother. Remember to get them out. Be strong." A voice said. __Nicole__. That must be my name. Wait…_

_Why am I here? To get them out? But who am I getting out and where am i getting them out of?_

Then a light shone from the top of whatever I was in. It seemed like a box. A tall blonde figure jumped down into the box. He wasn't very muscular, but he wasn't scrawny either. He actually was pretty well built, and he had a kind smile on his face.

"What does he look like?"

"Where do you think he'll be working?"

"Do you think he'll be a runner?"

"Newt, are you going to answer us?"

voices said."It's a girl!" The blonde boy said. Everyone started to ask questions until a dark skinned, muscular boy yelled, "Slim it! All of you! It's just another greenie, there's nothing to see here so all of you get back to work. Now!" Whatever the hell "slim it" is supposed to mean, it got them to get away from me.

"I'm Newt. Do you remember your name?" The blonde boy asked. "Nicole, but from what I remember people used to call me Nikki too." I told him.

"Ok, now I know you have a lot of questions but you'll just have to wait a little bit. Bring the ropes." He said.

A bunch of boys threw down a rope and I held on until they pulled me up out of the strange, claustrophobic box. As I take a better look at my surroundings, I see that all there is around me is a huge field with only a few buildings and huge walls surrounding us.

And then, everything went black.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, Newt was sitting beside me. I immediately ran into one of the buildings and locked everyone out, while throwing rocks at them, telling them to leave me alone. Think about it. I'm the only girl here. I don't want to be around like 50 were all covering themselves with random buckets and wood and things like that.<p>

"I don't think she likes us very much." I heard Newt say.

"No shit!" I yelled down to them.

"Come on, just let us up!" yelled the dark skinned boy.

"At least let me up!" yelled Newt.

"Only Newt. I only trust Newt." I said. I know it's weird, but I somehow only feel like I can trust Newt. I feel like he will protect me, even though I just met him.

When Newt made it up, he sat down next to me and asked, " Do you remember anything about yourself? Where you came from?"

"I remember someone talking to me, I think it was my brother, and he was telling me 'You have to get them out. You're their only chance. You'll remember more than they will. Be strong.' and right now I'm guessing that the 'them' is you guys. I also remember that I can play the guitar, piano, and sing."

"When you came up in the box, you were holding a note. Do you remember holding it?" he asked.

"No, what did it say?" I said.

"Here." he said, passing me the note.

_Protect her. She's your only chance. Trust me. You will grow to love her. She's amazing. She can get you out. Love her with everything you have, because the second you take her for granted, you lose her and you lose your last chance of not just getting out, but survival. Good luck,_

_Her brother, Josh._

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him.

"Probably that you're special. Different. And not just because you're a girl." He said.

"Where'd this come from?" I said, picking up an acoustic guitar from beside me.

"It came with you. In the box. Do you think you could play something for me?" he asked.

"I could try." I said.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. [repeat 'til fade]_

**(This song is Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift from The Hunger Games Soundtrack. All rights go to her. I suggest looking this song up and listening to it during this scene. watch?v=5K4PGpXsOAI)**

"That was beautiful, where's that song from?" Newt asked.

"I think my brother sang it to me when a war or something was going on. I can't remember when very well but I remember whenever i couldn't sleep at night he would sing it to me and I'd feel so safe. It was like nothing was going on at all." I replied.

"What's taking so long up there?" yelled the dark skinned boy.

"Just give us a minute, Alby." Newt yelled back.

"Alright shanks, back to work. Newt'll get her down soon. AND FOR THE LAST TIME NO ONE GETS DIBS!" I heard Alby say.

"Are you gonna come down, love?" He asked me with his cute British accent.

"Not yet. Tell me about this place." I said.

"Sorry, Greenie. No questions until after the tour." Newt said.

"Oh come on, please! I just sang for you and now you won't answer my questions? What kind of gentleman are you?" I joked.

"Okay, okay. What do you want to know?" asked Newt.

"Tell me about everyone. If I'm gonna be stuck in here with all of you I might as well get to know you all." I told him.

He stood up and walked to the rail of the tower thingy. he motioned for me to follow and I did.

"Over there is Alby. He's our leader and I'm his second-in-command. Over there's Gally. He's one of our builders He's kinda cranky though, so I'd be careful not to get on his bad side. That's Minho. He's sorta like you. I think you'll like him. He's a runner along with Ben and a few others." Newt said.

"I will make a point to meet Minho then." I said.

"Over there is Chuck. He was the latest greenie before you and he's the youngest here. He'll be showing you to where you sleep later. Oh, and over there you'll find Frypan. He cooks for us. I think you'll like him too." Newt told me.

Then, Alby came up.

"Can you give her the tour Newt? I have to help Gally with something. Slinthead can't do anything for himself these days." Alby said.

"Sure Alby. Let's go greenie. Later Alby, good luck." He said as I followed him down the ladder.

"We have three rules here Nik. One, do your part. We don't need any slackers around here or we'll never get anything done. two, never hurt another Glader under any circumstance. This whole community is built under trust. Trust breaks, and we all crash." He told me. _Nik._ He made a nickname for me. Aww.

"I'm guessing 'Gladers' is what you call yourselves." I said.

"Yeah. I forgot to mention that this place is called the Glade. And the last, but most important rule, Never go past those walls." He pointed to these huge stone walls with a gap in the middle.

"But Minho and Ben literally just went in there." I said.

"That's different. Their runners. Through those walls is a maze. The walls open in the morning and close at night. When those doors open in the morning, the runners go in and try to find a way out, but they have to make it out before the doors close again." He said.

"What if they don't?" I asked.

"No one survives a night in the maze." He told me.

"What happens to them?" I asked.

"We call them Grievers. Of course no ones ever seen one and lived to tell about it, but they're out there. They only come out at night though, so it's as safe as it can get for the runners to go during the day." He said.

"We have a lot of jobs here in the Glade, and everyone has one. There's Builders, Bricknicks, Sloppers, Baggers, Cooks, Trackhoes, Med-Jacks, Slicers, and Runners. You'll be trying out for each one so we can see which one fits you best. You better go get something to eat." He told me and pointed to the kitchen.

I walked to the kitchen and saw a boy behind the counter.

"Hi. You must be Frypan. I'm Nikki." I said.

"Ahh, so you're the new _girl _greenie. You're correct Nikki, I'm Frypan. What are you doing over here?" he asked me.

"Newt said I should get something to eat. Do you have anything I could eat?" I asked.

"Sure greenie. But after this, no more food until dinner. Got it?" He said, passing me a plate of I don't even know what.

"Got it." I repeated, taking the plate and walking over to a table. When I sat down I saw Gally and Alby bringing in a table that I'm guessing the builders just built.

"Hey greenie. How's the tour?" Alby asked when he saw me.

"It was great! This whole place is really amazing. I mean, everything you do here, how much you trust each other, how you help each other, It's all incredible." I said. Because it is. I don't know how to describe it, but this whole community seems perfect. Like they all have a purpose, and they help others with their purpose. It's like a huge family.

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way, Nicole." he said, smiling warmly. I could tell he genuinely meant it.

"This is Gally." Alby told me, motioning to the strong builder behind him.

"Hi. I'm Nikki." I said and waved.

"Nice to meet you." He replied. He doesn't seem cranky to me at all. I just think he's misunderstood.

"Oh, I forgot to ask Newt a question. Where do we get our supplies from?" I asked.

"The box comes back up once a week and gives us a bunch of supplies." Alby replied.

"Cool." I said.

"Well, Newt told me about Minho and said that he is very much like me so I'd like to see if that's true." I said. "Any idea when he comes back out of the maze?" Just then I saw Minho come out of the maze with Ben and Chuck handed them both water.

"Nevermind."

I started walking over to them when something flashed.

_Brown hair. Blue eyes. He was muscular, but not like a huge fighter guy muscular. Josh. He was my brother. He was the one who talked to me in my memory. he was the one who wrote the note._

"_I love you." and just like that,_

_It was over._

That was weird. I keep walking over to the runners and Chuck like nothing had happened.

"Hey, it's the new girl. Whatcha doin' over here greenie?" Ben asked me.

"Just came to introduce myself so people stop calling me greenie."

"Sorry, your stuck with greenie until the next one comes." Chuck said.

"No way, am I being called 'greenie' for a month. My name is Nicole, but my nickname is Nikki, definitely NOT greenie." I told them all.

"Alright Nikki. I'm Minho, this is Ben, and Chuck. Do you know what job you want yet?" Minho asked.

"I wanna be a runner." I said.

"YOU WANNA WHAT?" They all said in unison while looking at me like I was crazy.

"I wanna be a runner!" I said yet again.

"Why the shuck would you want to be a runner?" Ben asked.

"I can't explain it. Not right now." And with that, I walk away.

* * *

><p>I'm sitting on a rock thinking until I feel a figure sitting next to me, and I know exactly who it is.<p>

"What do you want, Minho." I say, clearly upset with him.

"I'm gonna give you a chance." He said.

"Y-You are?" I say, shocked.

"Yeah, we'll start runner training tomorrow. But you can't tell anyone, runner training is supposed to be last." He said.

"Thanks, Minho." I say.

"There's this thing tonight. It's like a 'greenie welcome party' and you kinda have to go, but I promise it's fun. You'll get to meet everyone 'cause everyone goes, and you'll get to learn more about us. I promise you'll love it." Minho told me.

"I just might go then." I said with a smile.

* * *

><p>When Newt came to get me for the party, Chuck had just set up my hammock for me.<p>

"Time to go guys." Newt had said. I'd still kept quiet about wanting to be a runner, and I planned to keep it that way. Even though Newt is the only person I trust, he's still second-in-command, and I have no doubt that he would put me in the slammer if he found out.

The night was really fun. I got to know more people, like Jeff and Clint, two med-jacks. They had a really cool campfire in the middle and everyone was dancing in the moonlight while Gally challenged to fight with everyone. Of course he always won, no one except Alby and Newt are stronger than him, but the point is that he never _actually _hurt anyone. Overall it was as good of a first day here as it can get. And tomorrow, I train to be a runner.

Great.

**A/N SO THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER! IT LITERALLY TOOK ME MORE THAN A WEEK TO WRITE THIS BECAUSE IT IS SOOOOO LONG! AND IF ANY OF YOU ARE CONFUSED ABOUT THE NEWT/OC PART OF THIS STORY NIKEWT WILL HAPPEN! I PROMISE! AND FOR NIKKI'S PERSONALITY, I'VE MADE HER SARCASTIC AND FUNNY AND A GOOD SINGER BUT ALSO VERY CARING AND SHE WANTS TO BE A PART OF THE GUYS AND NOT JUST A BABY BECAUSE SHE'S A GIRL. **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT THIS STORY, OR ME, OR THIS CHAPTER OR EVEN ANYTHING THAT COULD HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE OF THIS STORY, REVIEWS ARE WELCOME. ALSO IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME ANY IDEAS IN THIS STORY THAT IS WELCOME.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N SECOND CHAPTERRRRR! YAY!**

Runner training was amazing! It made me feel like I have a purpose now. I feel like I can actually get them out. Alby said he needed to talk to Minho so that's what they're doing right now.

"Gathering! Nicole we need you in this one." I heard Clint yell.

"Everyone slim it!" yelled Alby as I walked in after saying goodbye to Ben, whom I was talking to.

"Nicole, we know Minho trained you to be a runner this morning, and even though you and him went behind our backs," he said, gesturing to Newt, "Minho says you're really good." Minho smiled at me and I returned it. I can't believe he actually thought I was good!

"We're contemplating whether to make you a runner or not." Alby said. I was shocked, but still, the widest smile since I've gotten here appeared on my face.

"She can't be a runner, you shank." Newt said towards Alby. I can't believe it. He doesn't think I can handle it. He doesn't believe in me.

"Newt, she's amazing. She's the best runner we've ever had. She's even better than me." Minho said.

"Thank you, Minho. At least someone believes in me." I said coldly, glaring at Newt.

"Did you shanks even read the note. Maybe I should read it out loud for all of us."

"_Protect her. She's your only chance. Trust me. You will grow to love her. She's amazing. She can get you out. Love her with everything you have, because the second you take her for granted, you lose her and you lose your last chance of not just getting out, but survival. Good luck,_

_Her brother, Josh."_

"It's not that I don't believe in you, Nik. It's just, we can't afford to lose you." Newt turned to face me.

"But my memory! How am I supposed to get you out if I can't go in the maze? As far as I know, there's no other way out of here than through the maze!" I say, clearly upset with him.

"Woah, woah, woah. What memory, Nikki?" Gally asked.

"My brother. He was talking to me. he said, '_You have to get them out, Nikki. You're the only chance they have. You'll remember more than they will. Remember me, Nicole. I'm your brother. Remember to get them out. Be strong.' _I have to get you out. It has to be me."

"What does it mean? '_You'll remember more than they will.'_ asked Zart.

"I get these flashes sometimes. They're like memories. It's only happened twice. Once in the box, and once when I was on my way towards Minho, Chuck and Ben. I don't know what triggers them. They just sort of, happen. I can't control it, but all of the flashes I've gotten, are of Josh." I told them.

"I think she should be a runner." said Gally.

"Klunk, Gally are you shucked up? We have to keep her safe. How are we supposed to do that if she's in the maze with the buggin' Grievers?" Frypan yelled.

"Do you want to get out of here? She's our only chance at that." said Minho.

And everyone broke out into an argument about keeping me safe, and me getting everyone out of here.

"Everybody shut the hell up!" I yelled. " I am sick, and tired, of people telling me what I should do, and what I shouldn't do, who I am and who I'm not. This is my life, and I get to decide how the rest of it plays out. Anyone that wants to object the way I control my life, you can go find the creators, and ask them why the hell I'm in here. However, I'm not a dictator, so if you are on my side, come towards me. If not, go towards Newt. Since Alby's our leader, he goes in the middle until he has made a decision." I told them.

Everyone moved to whatever side they were on. I got Gally, Minho, and Clint. On the opposing side, was Zart, Frypan, Winston, and Newt. we were still waiting on Alby's decision. I turned to them.

"Think about it. You can still keep me safe while we're in the maze. I'll be trained well."

_Then it happens again. It was like a montage this time. Like pictures, videos. I've been trained. Where I grew up, my country was split into two sections. Helpers, and Fighters. The Helpers were the ones who helped the government, made clothing, food, and things like that for all of our people. My parents were Helpers. My best friend was a Helper. Then there's Fighters. We train everyday, from 5:00am to 9:00pm. We fight to protect our country from all dangers. We are trained in first aid, weaponry, survival, fighting, and other necessities. Our campuses were set up like colleges/universities. We shared a dorm, we had many rooms, but instead of classrooms like a college, we had versatile rooms. In the Fight, we had a weaponry one, fighting, safety, survival, cafeteria, and many more. In the Help, we had sewing rooms, many kitchens, and paperwork rooms for the people who helped out the government. In the Fight, we had police officers, paramedics, firefighters, things like that. In The Help, there were chefs, fashion designers, and government officials. In the Fight campus, we had hospitals, gyms, and other things, while the Help had restaurants, clothing stores, grocery stores, and more. I was a Fighter. My brother was a Fighter. Most of my friends were Fighters. I can face anything. I can do anything. I can get us out._

And then it was gone. In the blink of an eye. I was on the floor and Newt was crouching beside me.

"What did you see?" he asked, knowing what had happened.

"I can do this. I've been trained my whole life for this." I told them.

"What!?" exclaimed Minho.

So I went on to explain what I had seen. They were all shocked. They were shocked at what I had just told them, and they were shocked that I remembered.

" I've made my decision. you're a runner starting tomorrow. Good luck." Alby said. Yes! I'm a runner! I laughed and smiled as I hugged Gally, Clint, and Minho.

I saw Newt walk up to Alby and heard him say, "You better keep her safe." and then he walked away. I wonder what his deal is.

* * *

><p>I can't wait until I go into the maze tomorrow. Surprisingly, I'm not scared at all. I was born for this. If I can find a way out, hopefully I can return back to my old life, and I can show the Gladers what life outside of the Glade is like, since they don't remember anything. I am going to get them out of here. I have to. Not just for me, my brother, or the desire to get out and live my life, but for the Gladers, because they deserve it as much as I do.<p>

I'm on my way to see Newt because I have a feeling that the note isn't the only reason he doesn't want me in the maze. As I walk to the Homestead, Ben approaches me. Ben and I have become close friends. Well, as close as we can be with me only being here for two days. Ben's a really funny guy, and it helps that he didn't call dibs on me.

"Sup Nikki." Ben asked. Oh yeah, people finally got over calling me 'greenie' after I yelled at them all that I hated it.

"Nothin' just going to talk to Newt. Sup with you." I said.

"Nothin'. I heard you're gonna be a runner. are you sure about that?" He asked.

"Yup. Later slinthead." I smirked.

"Later shuckface." He smiled at me.

I found Newt getting some fertilizer in the forest.

"Hey, Nik." he said casually, but I could tell he was nervous 'cause he knows I'm still mad at him.

"Hi. Need any help?" I asked.

"Not really, but I could use some company." He said.

"I know you don't trust me out there. And don't say that's not true because you and I both know it is." I told him.

"Nik, look. It's not that I don't trust you, believe in you, or think you can't handle yourself out there. Frankly, I think you could kick some ass in there. But you're the best thing I have here. I'm not just gonna give you up to the Grievers that easy." He said, I could tell he really, really meant it.

All of a sudden we were staring into each others eyes, and slowly leaning in. _We can't do this. Can we? I'm so confused. What would everyone else think? What would Newt think? Maybe he doesn't want this_. But before I can pull away out of fear, our lips meet in a magical kiss. He puts his hand on my waist and his other holding my face, while I wrap my arms around his neck. _This is so amazing. I think he likes it_. _Well, if he put his arm around you of course he likes it, shuckface._ Eventually, we have to pull away for air.

"Woah." He says, our foreheads resting against one another.

"Woah." I repeat.

"I know I just met you, but I feel like I've known you my entire life. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

I answered him with a kiss.

**The next chapter might not be up for a while because the computer in my room broke so I finished this one and started on the next one before I posted this because it wasnt letting me post it so just incase I emailed this one to myself and while I was in the middle of emailing the third chapter to myself when my computer shut down and wouldn't turn back on so it won't be working until this weekend and I don't want to rewrite chapter 3 so I'm just gonna wait until this weekend so I can get everything back. Reviews are welcome! IT HAPPENED THEY KISSED! Nikki has a personality like Minho, sarcastic and VERY sassy so thanks to the reviewer who gave me the idea for a sass-off. GET EXCITED FOR THAT A FEW CHAPTERS FROM NOW PEOPLE! Also, NIKKI'S GOING INTO THE MAZE! COMMENT IF YOU THINK I SHOULD MAKE A PREQUEL AFTER THIS STORY OF NIKKI'S LIFE AND JUST LIFE IN GENERAL IN HER COUNTRY. ALSO I NEED IDEAS FOR WHAT THE COUNTRY WILL BE NAMED. As always, help me with any ideas you might have for the story.**

**Love ya,**

**Em.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

I was waiting outside the maze for Minho to come and bring the supplies we'll need. I can't believe I'm going into the maze. This is so crazy.

"Alright, put this on." Minho told me when he got back.

"K." I said.

"Remember, keep up, don't look back, stay close, and never stop running." Minho said in a very serious tone.

"Got it." I said, a little creeped out.

"Good. Let's go." He said, as he ran into the maze, with me following closely behind.

* * *

><p>It must have been about half an hour later, when I heard a <em>clink! clink! clink! <em>behind me.

"What was that?" I asked, a scared tone taking over my body.

"Not possible." Minho whispered, as he pulled me behind some vines.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Grievers are only supposed to come out during the day. Don't. Say. A. Word." He whispered in once again that serious tone.

And then I saw it. A horrible creature the Gladers talk about. It looked like a giant brain, with mechanical spider legs. You could see tons of needles attached to it. Touch one of them, I'm guessing you die. As soon as it turned the corner, Minho ran, completely forgetting about me. But he could not have been louder because as soon as I stepped out from the vines, the Griever was back, slime dripping from all over it. So I ran. Twists and turns and bends around every corner. The Grievers seemed to always be one step ahead of me. And then, there was a dead end. _Well, I'm a goner. _As I looked left, right, forward, back, trying to find an escape route, I saw a spear lying on the floor. What it was doing in the maze? I didn't know but I grabbed it.

As the Griever came around the corner, it stopped dead in it's tracks. It looked shocked. I guess no one's ever stood up to one before. But it didn't scare it off. Oh well. I guess I'll have to fight. First I charged at it's legs, because that's where the stingers are. I managed to get off three of it's legs but it still has five legs left. _Alright, Nikki. You can do this. You have to. _ So I swung at it. The spear hit the Griever right in the eye and it collapsed to the ground. I dropped the spear. _What just happened. _Out of the corner of my eye I see Minho behind two walls closing in. He's screaming at me to run through them. _Wait. Why is the maze changing? _ I start running. I can't let the doors close on me. I faintly hear what sounds like the Gladers yelling at me that I can do it. _I can do it. I can. _

_I will._

* * *

><p>NEWT POV<p>

I heard Chuck yelling something I couldn't quite make out, so I went to see what was going on. Almost all the Gladers were outside the maze doors. I went to the front of the crowd and saw Minho, yelling at someone.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nikki's tryna get through the walls. A Griever's chasing her." yelled Ben.

_No._

* * *

><p>Just as the walls were about to close completely, I made it through them. <em>Yes! I did it! <em>Then, as I tried to take a step, I fell to the ground. Minho tried to help me walk, but he couldn't walk either. As soon as we were past the actual maze doors, we both collapsed.

"Did you guys see a Griever?" Alby asked.

"Yeah. Nikki didn't just see one, she killed one."

**Done. I forgot to put disclaimers, so I DO NOT OWN THE MAZE RUNNER.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know the last chapter was really short so I'm going to try to make this one longer. I'm not at school today because I have to be confirmed tonight so I have to get ready so I don't know how much time I have to write this. Whatever. K I just saw Mockingjay Part 1 and omigod it was PERFECTION. I love how they did things in this movie. Comment if you want me to do a Hunger Games fanfiction cuz I have a few ideas. BIG ANNOUNCEMENT: I MIGHT MAKE THIS A HUNGER GAMES AND MAZE RUNNER FANFICTION IDK YET THO. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 4

Right now the keepers, Alby, Newt, and I are in the "infirmary" I guess it would be called, and talking about what happened while Clint and Jeff are inspecting my cuts and bruises. Minho didn't have many so he's already been checked. Me on the other hand, I have a lot.

"How did you kill a shucking Griever, Nikki?" asked Gally.

"Well, it was coming at me, and I saw a spear on the ground, so I did what I had to do to protect myself." I replied.

"Guys we're not focusing on the main problem here." Minho said. "In all the time we've been here, Grievers never come out during the day. And now they have. There had to be at least five in there."

_And again. It's happening. And it's of Josh again. Shocker. But there's a boy standing next to him. He looked to be about Josh's age. He had brown shaggy hair, and brown eyes. I remember him. He's Josh's best friend. He's been there my whole life. He's my protector. What was his name?_

"_If things start to get out of hand, Thomas will go in after you, alright." Josh told me. Thomas! That's his name! I totally knew that. Insert awkward hair flip here._

"_Okay." I hear my voice say. It sounded like I had been crying._

_He's coming for me._

And like always, I'm on the floor with Newt kneeling beside me. Those flashbacks are painful.

"What happened?" asked Alby, who crouched beside Newt and I. Just then, rumbling started, and I heard people scream, "The box!".

"I knew it." I said as I started to run towards the group of Gladers surrounding the box. I opened it and jumped in. I could tell Thomas recognized me just as I did him.

"Nikki!" He said as we hugged, hanging on to each other like if we didn't we would all die.

"You're here!" I say with a warm smile.

"Nikki, that Griever scared the hell out of me." He said. "How could I not have come?"

"Do you remember anything?" I ask him.

"You mean other than what you remember? No. But, Nicole, I don't want you going in the maze. Not unless there are at least five people in there with you. That was too risky." He told me.

"Fine, but we'll need more runners. Are you hurt? Do you need the tour?" I ask.

"Nikki. Slow down. I'm fine. And no, I don't need the tour." He tells me.

"Nik?" A voice says, and I could tell who it is just by the nickname. "What's going on?"

I reach my arms up like a little girl wanting to be carries and say, "Help me up."

Newt rolls his eyes at me, but reaches his hands down, grabs mine, and pulls me up. Thomas pulls himself up.

"Thomas was, er, is my protector. Him and Josh are really close friends. I've known him my whole life. Josh said that if things started to get out of hand, Thomas would come in to help me. So that's what he's here for. He knows what best for me." I explain to Newt but I know everyone else is listening.

"Well, everyone, welcome Thomas!" Alby yells. The gladers yell "Thomas!" sort of like they do at the greenie party.

"Alright, we're gonna have a keeper meeting. Chuck, why don't you show Thomas where he'll be sleeping." Alby said.

All the keepers, including me, Newt and Alby, made their way over to the room we meet in.

"Well, Nikki it seems you know Thomas the best, so what are your thoughts on this situation?" Newt said..

"Well, first of all, Thomas is gonna wanna be a runner, and he's not gonna leave anyone alone if he doesn't get to be one. He also said that if I'm going back into the maze, I need at least five other people in there with me. Minho, Thomas and Ben makes three. We need two more." I replied.

"I will." Newt said. No way.

"Newt, we all know you shucked up your leg. Now I don't intend on knowing why, or how, but I know there is no way you can be a runner with your limp." I said sternly. No way was he going in there. Over my dead body.

"Nikki's right. You're not going in there." Minho backed me up. I silently thanked him in my head.

"Look, I'm not going to make anyone go in there. We'll just look for volunteers and then train them." I tried to persuade them. Them meaning Newt.

"Alright, but what if we don't get enough?" asked Minho.

"I'm just going to have to convince Thomas I'll be okay." I replied. I am going into the maze. I am going to save them.

* * *

><p>We just had the 'volunteering'. Andrew, George and Frank volunteered so we have one extra just incase. They started their training half an hour ago. Thomas was happy that we have more runners now, he's actually really over-protective. Right now I'm just getting ready to go to bed. Since I have a hammock next to Minho, we basically talk for like three hours. We got into a fight about who's the sassiest, so now we're going to have a sass-off sometime next week. I am so ready to kick his ass and sass the sass out of him. I'm a way better sass master. Eventually, Minho couldn't stay up longer than I could, but we both had a long day so he fell asleep. I lie awake for like fifteen minutes just thinking about everything that's been going on. That must have been when I blacked out from over-tiredness.<p>

**Okay, I'm like really hyped up on adrenaline right now cuz like before I saw Mockingjay: Part 1, I watched The Hunger Games and Catching Fire right before so I'm like in a total Hunger Games fanatic mood right now. Don't forget to review! Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm having major writer's block right now. It's horrible. If anyone has any ideas please review or PM me. I'm truly sorry for it being so long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner or anything you might recognize in this story except Nicole.**

Chapter 5

Nikki's POV

I just came back from running the maze with Minho when I see the Gladers surrounded by the box. Minho and I run over to see what's going on. The box shouldn't be here yet.

"What's going on?" I ask them. When I see Newt in the box, he reaches his hands up and lifts me down into it, even though we both know I could have jumped. He wraps one arm around my waist and I wrap one arm around his neck. We've gotten really close lately. Like really close.

"There's a girl." Thomas said. "And I think I know her from somewhere."

As I look on the floor of the box, I see that there is a girl. She has black hair, blue eyes, and I notice she is holding something in her hand. I bend down to reach it, unfold it, and read what it says out loud:

"Dear Nikki and Thomas,

Nikki, you might not remember her, but Thomas I know you will. This is Teresa. She's here so you won't be the only girl, Nikki. Because I am in no way having that. Thomas don't get mad at me, she's here because she volunteered. I never told her to go into the Glade.

Best wishes,

Josh xxxx"

"Who is she?" I ask, looking directly at Thomas.

"She's my girlfriend. Don't you remember meeting her for the first time at HQ?" he replied.

"Oh yeah!" I said, finally remembering.

"Wait, how can Josh send people up whenever he wants to?" asked Winston.

"He does it without anyone seeing." replied Thomas.

"Alright, well we need some guys to lift her up and take her to the infirmary until she wakes up." Alby said.

"Wanna go on a walk?" Newt asked me as I nodded and took his hand. After a while of walking through the woods we found a tree and sat down.

"I hope Teresa wakes up soon." I spoke out after a long silence.

"Don't worry, love. She'll wake up eventually." Newt told me. I looked towards him and smiled. He did the same. Soon enough, I found myself leaning in closer to him, as he was too. And our lips connected. I swear fireworks were launched. We pulled away eventually and I placed my head on his chest.

After about an hour, we started to head back. It was hardly dark and the gladers were starting to pack up their work.

"I'm gonna go help Gally, okay love?" Newt said to me as he saw Gally carrying a bunch of wooden planks.

"Yeah." I replied as I started off toward homestead.

"Hey Frypan." I said as I sat at the counter.

"Oh, hey Nikki." He replied when he saw me.

"Need any help with anything?" I asked him.

"Actually, yeah. That's really nice of you. Could you come back here and peel the potatoes for me?" He asked.

"Sure." I said as I tied my hair up.

After a while of peeling potatoes and cooking with Frypan, he went out to call everyone to dinner. He ran back in really quickly and ducked behind the counter.

"Be careful this part gets scary." He said weirdly.

"Um, okay." I said wierded out. What gets scary? And then all the boys came running in through the doors in a stampede. I ducked behind the counter and when I got up, all of the food was gone and the boys were all sitting at their tables eating. Unbelievable.

"You're all pigs!" I yelled at them. But they were too busy eating to even hear a word I said.

"Don't worry. I always keep a few plates back here in case someone doesn't get any." Frypan said as he opened a few cupboards.

"Thanks." I replied while walking over to a table where Newt, Alby, Chuck, Minho, Ben, Gally, and Thomas were sitting.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I slid in next to Newt.

"You killing a Griever." Gally said plainly.

"Seriously! You guys are still talking about that?" I said.

"I think we should go investigate the Grievers body tomorrow. Maybe we'll find something useful." Minho explained.

"Like why they attack us." Ben chimed in.

"Okay. Let's do it." I said excitedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Newt, Minho, Jeff and I were in homestead when we heard yelling from all the Gladers outside. We went outside to see what was going on and every single Glader was running around frantically.

"It's the doors." Alby said as he approached us. "They're not closing."

"Wait, that means... The Grievers." I said, realization dawning on my face.

"Yeah. We need to think fast." Alby said. " I've already got Gally and a few other builders working on some temporary doors, but that's not gonna be enough. We need to get everyone in hiding." Just then, the sound of the alarm that signals the box coming up filled the air. We all ran over to it and there was a small cardboard box inside. On top, was a note that read:

_Gladers,_

_Hide in here. In this box is food and supplies that will keep you living until the Grievers eventually go away. Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do about the doors. I'm sorry. _

_Stay safe,_

_Josh._

"We need to get everyone in here." Exclaimed Newt.

"Well let's hurry up. We don't have much time until the Grievers start showing up." Minho explained.

"Alright, let's all split up and get as many people in the box, and inside as we can. We meet on top of the box. Got it? Good. Let's go." I said and ran off. We've gotten almost all of the Gladers in a safe place, but there are still a few helping out up the temporary wall to block the Grievers out to buy us some time.

"Nik! Nikki! Where are you?" I hear a voice yell. It's Newt's. I start running towards him and I see he's on top of the box with Minho, Alby, and Ben.

"Don't worry, Teresa's in here!" Yelled Ben. Thank God. Suddenly, a bunch of Grievers break through the wall the Builders made and start comin for me. I think they want revenge.

"Get inside!" I yelled at them as I started sprinting towards the box. Just as I was about to jump in a Griever picked me up and threw me to the left. I could hear people screaming for me. Yelling my name. Newt. Minho. Ben. Alby. And little Chuck. As I turn around the Griever is holding out a long, arm-like thing with a needle on the end. This all seems very familiar to me. Once I have backed up so much, I hit a wall. I see a basket of apples to my left, and bananas to my right. I pick up the baskets of apples and throw them at the Griever. I see the Gladers in the background shuffling around as quietly as they can as the try to find something to help.

Newt slides a spear toward me and I pick it up and get in a fighting stance.

_Okay, Nicole. Get it together. You've done this before you can do it again. Do it for Josh. Thomas. Teresa. The Gladers. Do it for Newt._

And with those words lingering in my mind, I charged at the Griever. I used the same strategy as I did the last time. Aim for the legs. Then it will be hard for the Griever to walk. I've managed to get 3 legs off but there are still 5 left. Scratch that. Now there's 4. All of a sudden, the Griever turns its head around, and I see that the Gladers are throwing things at the Griever.

"Now's your chance, Nikki! Do it!" Yelled Teresa. I charged at the Griever and stabbed it in the eye, and it fell to the ground, slowly dying.

"C'mon!" Newt yelled, motioning to the box. "Before its friends show up!" I ran to the box, even though I was limping because of the fight, and jumped inside, closing the gates behind me. As soon as I did, I was attacked in hugs. I sat down against the wall and put my head back in pain.

"Are you in pain?" Asked Alby. All I did was nod. Jeff crouched beside me and inspected me.

"My side hurts." I said, because I knew he was going to ask.

"You've got a bruised rib. You're not going to be able to walk for a while." Jeff told me.

"What!? I can't just not walk! I have things to do. What about the Grievers? And investigating the one that I killed? Now that the doors don't close, we all know they're coming back." I exclaimed.

"Nik, you don't really have a choice here. Yes, you can't walk, but that's only temporary. Don't stress about it." Newt said while rubbing my back.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep." I say while laying my head on Newt's shoulder and curling up against him. As I do that, Thomas and Teresa do the same, while the other Gladers just lay on the ground with their blankets and pillows making it more comfortable. How 40 Gladers fit in there? I have no idea. Well I guess there's less than 40 now. I lay awake for a while, listening to Newt's breaths, slowly getting softer, until I know he's finally asleep. Eventually, after a long while of thinking, I drift into darkness.

_I don't dream. It's just a cold darkness. In a way, it's peaceful. But it won't be that way for long. When everything's dark, you get to thinking. Your thoughts can eat away at your brain. There's too many thoughts in it. When you're in the dark, it's dark, so your mind automatically resorts to thinking because you're bored. But when you think too much, that's when you see a real monster. Worse than any Griever you could ever face. That monster is you._

I awaken in the morning, still in the box, surrounded by the Gladers, all fast asleep, and still wrapped in Newt's arms. I tried to get up but a sharp pain shot up through my body. _Well, I guess I'm stuck here._ I lay my head back on Newt's shoulder and just think. Then, I eventually drift off, once again


End file.
